


Drawing You and Me

by ChatKnowsNothing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, ML Valentine Exchange, Some really bad drawings, These kids are so oblivious, some nathanette if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatKnowsNothing/pseuds/ChatKnowsNothing
Summary: There was a lot of things Adrien Agreste could do. And do it really good.He was a great fencer and could kick asses easily while doing the catwalk (after all, he wasn’t the great Chat Noir for nothing). He could recite every element on the periodic table in a heartbeat. His talents on foreign languages and diplomacy were aknowledged, which made him certainly the most agreeable model for a photograph to handle. He could decipher any code, including the Morse one.However, there was still one thing that this golden boy couldn’t do to save his life.Drawing.





	Drawing You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This was posted in tumblr first for the ML Valentines Exchange for Oomlauts. She gave me the prompt "Adrien can't draw for shit, but does it anyway". I hope you will like it!  
> (PS: English is not my mother tongue, so I’m sorry in advance if there are a few mistakes. Do not hesitate to tell me when you see it, so I can correct :) )

There was a lot of things Adrien Agreste could do.

He was a great fencer and could kick asses easily while doing the catwalk (after all, he wasn’t the great Chat Noir for nothing). He could recite every element on the periodic table in a heartbeat. His talents on foreign languages and diplomacy were aknowledged, which made him certainly the most agreeable model for a photograph to handle. He could decipher any code, including the Morse one.

Furthermore, he was handsome, and most certainly good at being it. He was aware of that fact since day one, as everyone around him told him that fact. They were describing his vivid green eyes that always seemed so bright, and the gold in his hair that contrasted nicely with his sun tanning. He even received poems about it.

So why deny it ? He was sexy.

Plus, to his opinion, he was a great matchmaker. Romance was certainly one of his best subjects, right after physics.

But that talent was not enough aknowledged for his pleasure. Too bad his lady and his friends couldn’t see it.

After all, wasn’t he the one who tried to set his best friend Nino with the cute Marinette ?

Sure, it did not work at the end. But he was quite proud on the lines that he told Nino that day. If his friend had not been so tongue-tied, he would certainly have had the girl.

(And then he wouldn’t have the strange idea that HE was the one in love with her. Not that she wasn’t pretty. Or smart. But still. There’s Ladybug. Duh. )

And people tend to tell him that he was quite socially awkward ! How vexing !

Well, of course, he was a little bit, but since his father decided to let him go to school, he had certainly greatly improved on that aspect…. Right ?

No matter what Ladybug said when he was Chat Noir. His lady, the love of his life, tended to be quite unimpressed with his prowesses.

But… that was an other aspect of his life.

However, there was still one thing that this golden boy couldn’t do to save his life.

Drawing.

It wasn’t for lack of trying. In fact, you could say it was quite pathetic how much the poor guy tried. But even his father had given up on him, and could only look at his drawings with a pitiful glance.

Adrien knew it wasn’t his forte. But he did not think it was that bad. Certainly there was some beauty in the expression of his art that only a few could see.

So he kept trying, hoping one day that somebody would read between the lines of it. Sort of. That was his psychologist tended to say.

But we don’t care about his opinion anyway.

And as fewer and fewer people seemed to take interest on what he was drawing, he began to show less and less of his productions.

It could have stayed that way. It certainly should have stayed that way : him trying over and over, on his lonely own and nobody ever paying attention to it. And it would have been fine. Almost.

But then, one moment changed it all.

One moment he witnessed between Marinette and Nathanael.

He knew the guy to be a great artist, with a hair colour that matched tomatoes. He was nice, from what he heard (not that he really tried to talk to him), and quite creative, but of course he was an artist, duh.

And he had an definitely obvious crush on Marinette. His really good friend.

Adrien was never the one to be jealous of anyone. After all, he was the golden boy, and, to his dismay, it seemed that he had also quite the reputation of a cinnamon roll (or so they say). Whatever that was.

So no, he was certainly not jealous.

It was just that it was strange that this guy was still trying even though she clearly did not seem interested.

Or was she ?

‘Wow, it’s really good, Nathanaël !’ Said Marinette, her bright smile illuminating the whole room. ‘The colours, the shades… It looks almost real !’

Why didn’t she smile at him like that ? It seemed like whenever she was around him, she was all so jumpy and cringy !

‘T-thanks Marinette, I really appreciate it !’ Said guy blushed, his gaze falling suddenly to the floor, to then look back at her once again with more confidence.

Adrien was sure that his cheeks would have had the same shade if he just pinched them.

‘No, really, you’re amazing !’ She continued. ‘All this details… I can’t believe it’s me !’

Okay, she was making it too big of a deal.

First of all, okay, maybe the guy was good with a pencil. He said so himself. But certainly, he wasn’t that good to the point that she had to litterally gush about it.

Certainly, if she was that impressionnable, maybe HE could certainly impress her too.

The idea crept inside him, and slowly, it grew. 

That’s how he found himself a few minutes after, with a pen on his hand and a piece on paper.

And that’s when it went mad.

‘What is he doing ?’ Alya whispered to Nino, her head leaning to reach his ear. ‘He looks like he wants to kill somebody.’

Her boyfriend shrugged, trying to ignore the blush that was raising to his cheeks.

‘I don’t know. And I don’t want to know.’

But Adrien did not pay any attention to it. Suddenly, his whole imagination was taking him in, and he found himself scribbling details after details. He did not really think what it was, until it was there, in front of him

It was useless to say that he was proud of his work.

And, certainly, she would be impressed.

He was sure of it. But strangely, that confidence did not follow him when, at the end of the class, he tried to give it to her.

‘Marinette ?’

‘A-Adrien ?’

She blinked at him, as if unsure that he was actually talking to her. Under her stare, he fidgeted.

Damn, she was making him feel nervous !

It was just a gift, for God’s sake !

‘Err… How’re doing ?’

That’s when she reacted. In a very jumpy way.

‘Mine ! … I-I mean I’m fine, not that you’re…’

He laughed softly. Typical Marinette.

‘It’s okay,’ He said gently. ‘Take your time.’

She smiled brightly at him.

And the butterflies started to fly on his stomach.

He gaped a little. And forgot totally what he wanted to do.

He could do it. He could give it to her. After all, friends do that all the time, giving each others stuffs.

Right ?

After all, Nathanael did it.

And he would hate it if that guy was a better friend than him.

‘I… I have to go.’

His eyes widened and raised toward her. What ? So soon ?

Or maybe he had been thinking too long and actually, they stood here for more than just seconds.

At least, that was what the empty classroom they were now in suggested.

That. Was. Awkward.

‘Oh.’

‘Er… It’s not that I don’t want to be with you, (‘cause of course I WANT to be with you, she mumbled), b-but… my parents are waiting for me and…’

Generally it was him that had to leave early, with always some photoshoot or class. So he could totally understand.

‘Okay, it’s fine, I understand, Marinette.’ He smiled.

She was so sweet.

She looked at him a long time, her lips a bit open, and then shook her head. Then she smiled and turned her heels.

‘Well, then, see you, Adrien !’ She said

‘See…’

He was about to say it back, but then, something strange happened.

Or, to be exact, a strange feeling filled him in. Like a déjà vu. But a really nice déjà vu, except there lacked some red colour on it…

…

What was wrong with him ?

It bothered him. A lot.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t feel it already around that girl. It was a feeling that would come and go, and then, he wouldn’t think much about it.

But he hadn’t felt that strongly before.

So why now ?

Was it because he was jealous ? But why would he be ? Hasn’t she already been around other boys before ?

Well, apart from Nino…

Or was there another reason ?

Was it because of the other night, when he saw her at her balcony ?

She had been a good friend to him, listening to him and just… being with him. And he tried to do the same. That may be why he felt suddenly closer to her.

That had to be it.

He went home and did his usual chores. It was easy, automatic. Leaving him time to think.

But the feeling did not leave him alone and that was all he could think about.

So it was no surprise that it came in the discussion with his dear Ladybug, a little while after the end of patrol.

*

‘Well, there’s a girl…’

Ladybug stiffened. Her hand was paralyzed on her yo-yo. Then, slowly, she turned towards him, a teasing smile on her lips.

‘Moving on from me already, aren’t you, chaton ?’

He sent her a wide smile.

‘You know that’s not true.’

‘So, what is it ?’

‘Well, there’s this boy…’

She looked at him strangely, an eyebrow raised..

‘I didn’t know you swing that way… But after all, with all that leather…’

‘what ? No, of course I’m… Nevermind. I shoudn’t have asked you.’

‘Ow, come on, Chaton. Of course, you can tell me.’

‘It seems silly now that I think about it.’

She got a little closer, startling him. His eyes widened, but he couldn't resist the smile on her lips. 

‘Okay. Well, this girl, she… always seems nervous around me. Always stutterring and doing crazy things when I’m around…’

‘She likes you,’ She said automatically.

Okay, that’s when his brain exploded.

‘Mar… er… no, no, no, you’ve got it all wrong ! She’s just a friend !’

She stared at him a few minutes, bewildered by the abruptness of his answer and he couldn’t help but blush under her gaze.

He looked away, trying to think of anything beside her obvious pretty blue eyes, that were so similar to…

Damn it.

‘Plus she seems so ill – at -ease when she’s around me’, he added in afterthought. She stutters, falls and sometimes… I feel like she’s avoiding me…’

‘I don’t think she dislikes me ! It’s just… I don’t want to make her unconfortable.’

She sighed.

‘If you think so. But to make you think, I am always like that when I’m in front of my crush, so I quite feel bad for her.’

Oh. Right. He had forgot about that guy.

Damn. Another arrow in the heart.

What followed was an awkward silence. Silence that he couldn’t help but break.

‘I wanted to give her something.’

‘Who ?’ She blinked. ‘The girl you like ?’

He protested. ‘I’m not…’

She smiled. ‘It’s okay, Chat, I get it. I’m only teasing you.’

He sighed. Then, finally, after a few minutes, managed to say something.

‘I can’t give it to her.’

‘Why ?’ She asked, softly.

He fidgeted. ‘It…’

She raised an eyebrow. ‘Well ?’

‘I don’t think she will like it.’

‘Why not ?’

‘You will laugh at me.’

‘Certainly not.’

He stared at her, unconvinced. She just smiled in return, encouragingly. He stared, then turned back, letting his breathe escape a little bit, so he wouldn’t feel that burdened.

‘There are certainly other gifts that are better than this. ‘

His head dropped a bit. He remembered all the glances that his father gave to his drawings. Certainly, it was not something suitable to give. Plus, maybe it wasn’t for a good reason anyway…

She laughed, interromping his thoughts.

‘Ow, come on, Chat, it’s so silly !’

‘Hey !’ He protested.

‘It is !’ She chuckled, before adding teasingly : ‘I did not know you were so unsecure, Chaton… Where are all the bravados, now ?’

He broke a smile.

‘You’re right, it is silly.’

Silence. Then, she said, her gaze turned towards the sky.

‘You seem to like her a lot, that girl.’

He jumped, then grimaced. But he could not ignore the heat that was growing on his cheeks.

‘Argh, not you too !’

She laughed. But he could tell something was off.

‘Well, you should give it to her, then. Your gift.’

He lowered his head, undecisive.

‘You really think she will like it ?’

‘I’m sure she will love it !’

‘You did not even seen it.’

She put her hand on his shoulder.

‘I don’t need to,’ she said softly.

At this gesture, he turned himself towards her and looked at her gracious figure. Her dark hair dancing with the wind, her blue-bell eyes that were locked so softly with his own, that sweet smile directed at him…

It was not a side of her he saw often. Generally, they were on mission and had to get back to business quite quickly. Even in patrols, both teens sometimes had to struggle against the urge to sleep, so private moments were quite rare.

She was not the brave and crazy Ladybug that could create some mad plan to make everything okay. In this moment, she was his friend, supportive and sweet as he always knew she was.

If he was in his right mind, he would say that she looked a bit like…

Oh. He stilled, paralyzed by the parallel he was making. She seemed unaware of his change of attitude and leaned againt him, closing her eyes softly as if she was tempted to sleep (he wouldn’t have mind).

That wasn’t the first time this night that he had that kind of thought.

Maybe fate was trying to tell him something. Hopefully.

His eyes widened.

Could it be ?

Then the moment was gone and she just left, leaving with a yawn and mumbling about Physics tests and a teacher named Mendeliev that would certainly erase her from the universe if she slept in class.

He rolled his eyes at the drama. 

Wait, what ?

HE had a test in Physics tomorrow. HE had a teacher named Mendeliev.

Could it be ?

That was too much for it not to be true.

All this time, he had been wondering. All this time, the pieces had been left for him, scattered and, blind as he was, he couldn’t just make them click. And now, without even knowing, she just gave him the answer to his question.

Or did she ?

There was so many classes that could have had testes, nonetheless in physics.

His mind was running wild, so he decided to do the same with his body. So run, he did.

SO what if he was wrong ? WHat if he was just seeing things that did not exist ?

He could not tolerate being in this state of uncertainty. No matter how great his respect for his Lady, he had to know. He certainly had to know, after what she let slip that night.

He stood, determined to get the answers out of this mess.

But that’s when he realized that he was already home.

And that’s when, without him controling it, PLagg released his transformation.

And laughed at him. Hard.

‘Ahahaha ! You should have seen your face !! And to think… To think that you would realize after just a little slip about some test, when there had been so much more that were even bigger !!!’

‘So it’s true, then ?!’

His kwami ceased to smile, looking at him with his big eyes.

‘Oh. You were still doubting it.’

‘Plagg..’

‘My bad.’

He stayed here a long time, pondering the question. Marinette. Ladybug. Ladybug. Marinette. He thought about it so much that both pictures seemed to take the place of the other, always fitting perfectly.

And then he realized.

Did he really try to set up his best friend with the love of his life ?

‘What have I done, Plagg ??’

The little Kwami sighed, but did not answer. Instead, he decided to take shelter on his bin with a slice of Camembert, leaving his poor Chosen deal with the drama and fall pathetically on his bed as if he attempted to drown in the covers.

*

The next day was awkward. Especially when, for a strange reason, they seemed to enter the classroom at the same time.

Even like this, they were in sync. And he wasn’t sure it was a good thing.

‘Er, Ma-Marinette ! Hi !’

‘HII !!’ She shrieked.

‘Er… How’re doing ?’

No, Adrien, you’re not Chat ! He thought … Yet.

‘F-fine am I ! I mean… am I fine… Oh damn… I’m fine !’

He stared at her, perplexed.

Why was she acting like that around him ?

Not that he hadn’t asked himself that question the other time, but still.

Around Chat, whether she was Marinette or Ladybug, she was so level-minded, and quite sassy too.

That could only mean one thing.

He freaking scared her.

So it meant that he had no chance with her on both sides.

Just his luck.

He sighed and sat at his place, his gaze falling sadly to the floor.

But then, he thought about it. Hard.

How could Adrien Agreste be more frightening that Chat noir, who could litterally destroy anything he touched ?

Damn, that girl was complicated.

He buried his face on his arms, and that’s how his best friend found him, minutes later.

‘Dude,’ he called up You’re worrying Marinette.’

He raised his head, staring backward, towards the poor Marinette who wasn’t ready for such a sudden gesture. She blushed. Then turned her eyes furiously on her notes.

He sighed. Yep, she was definitely crept out.

Nino smirked. But said nothing. The class was already beginning.

The real time to talk with her came at the break.

And, surprisingly, it came smoothly. Alya and Nino were already outside, certainly making out (he didn’t really want to know the details).

It was almost cliche. For, when he stood to leave, a paper fell from his bag.

The drawing.

Had he really left the drawing in a way that made it so easy to fall ?

Damn. No wonder he had the tendancy to loose things.

He took the paper in a way that he hoped was completely unsuspicious.

He couldn’t give it to her yesterday, so there was no way that he would give it now.

Especially now that he knew that she was his Lady.

‘W- what are you hiding ? ?’

Damn it.

Then, he smirked.

She did not need to know it was for her, right ?

Well, seemed like his lady was curious… Hadn’t he already told her about curiosity and cat ?

She fidgeted.

‘I-I’m sorry if I’m being indiscrete and all, but…’

He smiled fondly at her cuteness. He could have laughed for the irony of the situation. It was not every day that he could make his Lady nervous like that.

Oh, wait.

‘A-adrien ?’

Right, the drawing. Now was not the moment for staring at her.

He scratched the back of his head nervously.

‘Oh, that’s just a little scrawl. Nothing too big.’

He really tried hard, in fact. But she wasn’t supposed to know.

‘Oh, I’m sure you are lovely ! I-I mean it is lovely ! Not that you aren’t lovely and all, in fact you are hands…’

He laughed.

‘Okay, Marinette, I get it. Thanks for the compliments.’

At least, he knew she found him handsome. That was certainly something, wasn’t it ?

He gave her the paper.

She frowned. Then turned the paper. Once, twice.

What was she trying to do with it ? He began to ask himself.

Noticing his eyes on her, she stood, paralyzed, her mouth agape. Then, she smiled awkwardly and began to shake the paper quite nervously.

‘Well… That’s cute. What a …. Great mammuth?’

He raised an eyebrow.

No, it was a cat. With a ladybug flying around its nose. He couldn’t have been more obvious.

Not that he wanted the reveal to happen like that. But if it could help… ?

(And maybe even if he knew how to draw well, she wouldn’t have figured it out, he tried to reassure himself. His Lady was stubborn like that.)

‘Er… A mammuth… yeah, that’s it…’

She smiled at him with a blush on her cheeks. He almost gaped at her.

But kept his calm, of course. He was cool like that.

So… She did not figure him out, he realized, a little down.

…

Anyway, she was cute, so he could settle for that.

The reveal would come on its own way.

Someday.

Maybe.

‘Oh Plagg !!’ He whined as soon as the door of his room closed behind him. ‘Won’t she ever understand ?’

‘Come on, kid, if you want her to know, just tell her !’

‘But I caaaaan’t !!’

‘Geez… I don’t get enough cheese for it.’

And poor Plagg sure needed it.

Few weeks passed, then a month. Adrien was getting desesperate.

He had tried everything. Had even let his inner Chat Noir out more often.

She. Just. Didn’t. Get. It.

It was no wonder that, one day, he had to crack.

Especially as Valentine’s Day was coming. A day when lovers would certainly enjoy taunting him with their happiness, when he was left with his heart on his sleeves and the definitely undecisive love of his life that sat behind him.

So when class ended, he turned towards her, determinated to get her to see.

‘Marine…’

‘AKUMA !!!’

Damn it. The universe was against him.

*

As always, the Akuma was a real pain in the… neck.

Apparently, it was some kind of librarian that had a burn-out at work because of a group of students revising for the bac. So, now, apparently, she had the ability to shut anyone up.

How convenient.

‘Well, someone’s a bit snappy, today..’ he began when he arrived in front of her. Well, it. He wasn’t even sure it was human. It looked like a Monster from Monster & Cie.

Hawkmoth sure had references, but usually they were on point.

Certainly, he was loosing his touch.

But that was not his problem for the moment.

Where the hell was Marinette ?

‘I WANT YOU TO SHUT UP !!’

‘It’s not very polite, don’t you think ?’ He teased, dodging a few blows .

Then he saw it.

That could only be it. The source of the Akuma. Just one scratch, and he could…

‘Chat Noir,’ His lady cried, arriving suddenly to the place. ‘Don’t !’

But he did.

What he suddenly did not see was the blow that came at him, sending him backwards.

‘SHUT YOUR MOUTH !!’

That ‘s how he hit a wall for the first time that day. Hard.

The Akuma decided that it was enough for the moment, as suddenly, the students that had been bothering her showed up, running like mice would do in front of a cat.

‘Chat !!’ Marinette cried.

She ran towards him and looked after him, panicked.

He blinked.

She sure was worried for him, he realize, a warm feeling filling his belly. How cute. Didn’t she know he was thougher than that ?

He smirked. He was about to tease her about it when he realized something.

He tried to talk. Once, twice. But no sound would come out.

And when he realized it, to his dismay, she laughed.

‘I quite enjoy that new side of you, Chat Noir,’ She said with a teasing smile. ‘So much more peaceful.’

Har Har.

So bloody funny.

But how could he communicate with her, now that he couldn’t talk ?

She seemed to read his mind

‘Here,’ she said. ‘Take it. I always have it for emergencies.’

Emergencies ?

He raised an eyebrow. He had so many questions. Could her yo-yo be also used as a purse ? How could she think of such thing in the middle of a battle ?

At this point, nothing could surprise him anymore.

He glared at the piece of paper she showed him.

‘Maybe you could write something ?’ She suggested.

He tried. But when he made his first letter, it disappeared.

Ow, come on !

Seemed like the librarian was not only upset about the talking, but also about the general passing notes too.

Damn it.

That was a matter of life and death. He had to do it.

He began to draw. And it seemed to work, surprisingly.

He tried to keep it simple.

But it seemed that even simple was hard for him.

She took the drawing from him and looked at it closely. She blinked. Once. Twice.

She blushed. Then paled. Then blushed again. And when her lips began to shake, he thought he was going to lost it.

Was he really that bad ?

Or did she (finally) figure it out ?

If that was the case, it was bad. Reveal by ugly drawings was not his idea of romantic.

(Well, now that he knew that she couldn’t see the beauty in his artistic performance anyway)

Then, she talked. 

‘Is that a mammuth ?’

He froze. 

Did she…

Then she laughed.

‘Ow, come on, Chat Noir, you really sucks at drawing !’ She pointed the drawing right at him. ‘What is it supposed to mean, anyway ?’

Well, perhaps not.

She was more stubborn than he thought.

‘Let’s do it the old way, okay ?’ ‘No weird drawing. Just you and me, kicking some akumas’ butts.’

He smiled.

Maybe it was better this way. He could think of a better reveal later.

Hopefully.

Of course, the Akuma was defeated easily, even without him saying anything.

He sighed. It was not for this time, it seemed.

However he did not see the smile on his Lady’s face, watching him from a distance as he left.

*

The day after that, she was here early in class, and he couldn’t help but stare at her.

She seemed busy, in her own little world, with a blush on her cheeks and big blue eyes glinting with glee.

Adorable.

He wished he could know what she was drawing. A new piece of cloth, maybe.

It was Valentine’s Day. Maybe he could draw her something too ?

The hope filled him in, raising his heartbeat, and he began to do it. This time, he would stay simple, to the point, so that she could understand.

Well, much simpler than last time, of course.

(Hopefully).

But to make sure of it, once he was done, he had to verify that it was acceptable. After all, it was Valentine’s Day.

For him, it was good. But then, it was him.

He waited for the break to finally decide who he was going to ask for advice.

Nino was out of the question. He would certainly laugh at him.

Alya too, maybe. Plus, she would tell Marinette, and the surprise would be spoiled.

So it left only one option.

Ask the one that started all his questions.

He smirked.

‘You.’ He said.

Nathanael raised his head suddenly, surprised to see his classmate so close to him as he was quietly doing his last sketches.

So close and… quite menacing…

‘You’re quite the artist, right ?’ Adrien said.

‘Er… yeah ?’

‘So that means you have an eye for it.’

‘… I guess…’

‘What do you think about it ?’

Tomato guy stared blankly at the paper that his classmate showed him. Then raised his eyes at the blonde boy that was looking at him with such expectant eyes.

What a change, he wondered.

‘Well, that’s… something, you could say.’

‘That means it’s great, isn’t it ?’

‘It certainly is unique.’

Adrien smirked.

He liked that.

Unique. Like his Lady.

Perfect.

*

Perfect was also the setting when he joined her for patrol. The moon was high and full on the sky, and its soft light creating an intimate atmosphere that would certainly be good for a date.

Hopefully soon.

He wished she would recognize in this drawing the flowers on her balcony, telling her that he knew.

Finally.

‘Errrr… What’s that ?’

He deflated. Really, Marinette ? he thought. Was she really trying to kill him ?

‘Don’t you see ? It’s me and you… Under the mewnlight….’

The pun escaped his lips automatically and he couldn’t help but smile widely, anticipating her reaction.

She rolled her eyes.

‘It is the moon, right here ? I thought it was a light bulb.’

He pouted.

‘That’s rude, Buginette… I really tried to improve, this time.’

‘Ow, come on, Chaton, don’t be so upset about it. That’s really… something.’

Here, he couldn’t help but being a bit offended.

‘It’s not supposed to be just something, it’s supposed to be romantic !’

‘… What ?’

‘What ?’

‘… You have a strange definition of romantic. What are these two balloons even doing ?’

He sulked. She laughed. He crossed his arms and turned away from her, his mouth pouting.

‘Chaton… Chaton….’

He tried to ignore her. He really tried. But his lips couldn’t help but widen when she said his nickname in such a sweet way.

‘Don’t you want to know my gift for you ?’ she whispered maliciously, leaning closely towards him.

His ears raised up. (Well, his cat ears, obviously).

‘You brought me a gift ?’ He said, excited.

She laughed at his enthousiasm.

‘Of course.’ She laughed. ‘You’re my friend !’

‘Oh…’ He lowered his head, a bit disappointed by her answer.

But she did not see it, as she was too busy with looking in the bag she had took with her for patrol.

He stared at her curiously, until she turned towards him with a bright smile and a piece of paper in her hands.

‘Here,’ she said. ‘Take it.’

« What’s that ? »

‘A proper romantic drawing.’

He blinked. His mouth hung wide as he looked at it.

It was them, in each other’s arms on her balcony as their transformation ran off. Her fingers were on his hair as he was possessively pressing her against him, his own hands sliding under the back of her black shirt. Their lips were close, so close.. It was so realistic that he could almost imagine her here, in front of him, looking at him with her big blue eyes and an expectant smile dancing on her lips, her face just a few inchs from his own… It seemed he could even smell her perfume, sweet mix of cinammon, sugar and butter, and feel her warmth slowly enveloping him…

Oh.

That was bold.

He blushed. Then realized.

She knew. SHE KNEW !!

She laughed. Her head fell back on his shoulder and he could feel the vibration of it in his whole body.

‘Happy Valentines Day, Chaton.’ She whispered in his ear, her voice full of a laughter and a tenderness she could barely hide.

Then, she kissed his cheek and went away with her yoyo, leaving him unable to do anything that to stare at her retreating figure flying around the buildings of Paris.

His heart skipped a beat. His skin was tingling from where hers lips touched him.

He sighed happily, his hand still holding her gift.

Tomorrow was going to be great, he thought. Because now that he knew that she knew, nothing was stopping them. He could totally ask her out, without any weird conflict whatsoever. He knew, she knew. All was well.

By showing him what could happen, she just gave him permission. In her own way.

Oh, god, how much he loved drawings.

Especially hers.

And one day, maybe, she would see the beauty in his. He would make sure of it.


End file.
